criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tuxedo!/CEREMONY: Criminal Case Wiki Awards 2016
__NOEDITSECTION__ In the staff headquarters, as firecrackers go off in the distance... Reg: It's been two weeks since we put up the voting session... Tux: Yup. I guess it's time to release results, eh? Reg: Yeah. The moment you've all been waiting for... Welcome to the I'm your wonderful host, Tuxedo! This ceremony's been two months in the making... Since the nomination session last November to the voting session last December, you have helped decide which moments, cases, characters, users, regions, and others are worthy of being awarded this 2016. Let's look at the past year only in superlatives, shall we? Here are the winners of the 2016 Criminal Case Wiki Awards, according to your votes! Criminal Case Awards Tip: Hover over the images for more details. • Best Character of the Year (Male) : 57 votes :: 37 votes ::: 15 votes • Best Character of the Year (Female) : 71 votes :: 32 votes ::: 16 votes • Best Heroic Character of the Year : 111 votes :: 15 votes ::: 3 votes ::: 3 votes • Best Villainous Character of the Year : 92 votes :: 17 votes ::: 7 votes • Funniest Character of the Year : 90 votes :: 16 votes ::: 9 votes • Most Annoying Character of the Year : 66 votes :: 29 votes ::: 9 votes • Best New Main Character of the Year : 61 votes :: 20 votes ::: 15 votes • Worst New Main Character of the Year : 44 votes :: 33 votes ::: 17 votes • Best Couple of the Year : 65 votes :: 58 votes ::: 6 votes • Worst Case Title of the Year : 86 votes :: 13 votes ::: 7 votes • Best Case of the Year : 80 votes :: 15 votes :: 15 votes ::: 9 votes • Worst Case of the Year : 52 votes :: 39 votes ::: 11 votes • Best Region of the World Edition : 68 votes :: 18 votes ::: 15 votes • Worst Region of the World Edition : 66 votes :: 14 votes ::: 11 votes • LOL Moment of the Year : 81 votes :: 23 votes ::: 14 votes • OMG Moment of the Year : 77 votes :: 18 votes ::: 11 votes • Awesome Moment of the Year : 72 votes :: 15 votes ::: 9 votes • Heartbreaking Moment of the Year : 72 votes :: 37 votes ::: 9 votes Editor Awards Tip: Hover over the images for more details. • Criminal Case Wikian of the Year : 59 votes :: 18 votes ::: 13 votes • Breakout Editor of the Year : 72 votes :: 19 votes ::: 3 votes • Underrated Editor of the Year : 60 votes :: 19 votes ::: 9 votes • Best Conduct of the Year : 54 votes :: 29 votes ::: 6 votes • Fanfic Writer of the Year : 66 votes :: 23 votes ::: 4 votes ::: 4 votes • Master Troll of the Year : 57 votes :: 22 votes ::: 21 votes • OTP of the Year : x 60 votes :: x 15 votes ::: x 9 votes ::: x 9 votes Wasn't that splendid? Well, that wraps up our awarding session. Thank you for sticking with us through 2016 through all the good and the bad this 2016. Here's to 2017, Mysteries of the Past, and the Criminal Case Wiki! Once again, this is Tuxedo!, signing off. And oh, credits once again to Reg for coding the template for this blog. Thank you all for reading! [[User talk:Tuxedo!|'~']]Tuxedo![[User talk:Tuxedo!|'~']] Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Awards Category:Blog posts/Highlighted